Esclavo de sus besos
by kyase
Summary: Arnold esta apunto de casarse con laila pero algo se lo impide que sera?


Esclavo de sus besos

* * *

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera mencionado aquel nombre, pero no entendia por que justo en el momento en que le iba a proponer matrimonio a su novia, en lugar de decir su nombre habia dicho el de ella. _Helga_ asi que era razonable que estuviera molesta. Todo paso exactamente 10 minutos atrás

/////////////////// Flash back ///////////////////////////

_Se encontraba alistando todo para la velada romantica que tendria, una cena a la luz de las velas, rosas que inundaban la habitación con un toque romantico y no podia faltal el champagne para dar le ese algo especial. _

_Laila llego puntal a la cita, traia puesto un hermoso vestido de color azul turquesa que resaltaba sus ojos cafes que le hacia ver espectacular. _

_La cena paso tranquilamente mientras los dos platicaban como fue su dia, Arnold trabajaba como Periodista en un importante periodico mientras Laila era una famosa reportera de televisión. _

_Despues de cenar Arnold penso que era el momento justo para pedirle matrimonio asi que saco el anillo que traia consigo, lo saco de aquel saco negro. _

_Se arrodillo delante de ella, laila no lo podia creer, después de casi 3 años de que fueran novios el, estaba justo frente a ella … _

_No se como perdirte esto… muchas veces lo ensaye y yo … - suspiro – quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo Helga … - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, que es lo que habia dicho? – lo siento es decir laila _

_Arnold levanto la mirada para encontrar lagrimas en los ojos de laila, pero que demonios habia dicho por que justamente en ese momento habia dicho su nombre y no de la persona que el realmente amaba _

_no queria adminir que tus sentimientos habian cambiado – hablo laila – pense que todavía quedaba algo especial entre nosotros _

_No, laila es que … - no sabia como decirle que no era lo que ella estaba pensando pero no hayaba las palabras justas _

_No hay nadie que explicar – dijo apunto de llorar – no es la primera vez ni la segunda que la nombras cuando estas conmigo pense que la habias olvidado pero me equivoque _

_El no se habia dado cuenta de lo que su novia le decia, tantas veces la habia nombrado. _

_asi que quiero que seas feliz con ella – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – yo se que ella todavía te ama arnold _

_pero … - no pudo decir palabra alguna ya que laila habia posado uno de sus dedos en sus labios _

_No digas mas arnold solo quiero que seas feliz con ella – dijo con una sonrisa y después se fue de ahí dejando al rubio pensativo _

_/////////////////////////////// Fin del Flash back ///////////////////////////////////_

El se quedo sentado en aquella mesa vacia pensando en lo que realmente sentia, ese dia solo la habia visto una vez y eso fue en la tarde cuando le ayudo en arreglar el comedor para su cena romantica con Laila, ya que habia quedado claro que ellos dos eran amigos y nada mas.

Pero desde cuando habia pensando en ella mas que amigos? Sera desde el dia en que lo invito a comer y se dio cuenta de que seria una maravillosa Madre o Cuando la vio en la obra del hijo de Phoebe y Gerald? O Cuando le dijo que algun dia le gustaria tener un hijo para ayudarlo en los problemas que necesitara y para darle el amor que a ella no le dieron – suspiro – parecia que laila tenia razon el no podia olvidarla pero no queria admirlo ella era de un mundo diferente y el … el era un chico que no dejaba de amarla y admirarla.

Habia conseguido lo que ella queria, sus dos libros se habian vendido muy bien, pero aun asi seguia siendo la chica humilde y sensilla que el conocia

Se parado de aquella mesa y fue a su encuentro tenia que decirle que siempre la habia querido y que seguia enamorado de ella como la primera vez que la vio. Pero si ella no sentia lo mismo? y si sus sentimientos habian cambiado?

Se paro enfrente de la casa de Helga no sabia si entrar o no pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos …

vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí parado observando mi casa cabeza de balon – dijo la rubia con algo de sarcasmo, parada un lado de el con algunas bolsas de mandado, el rubio la ayudo y entro con ella a su casa – y como te fue con tu declaracion romeo

Arnold solo aparto la mirada no sabia como decirle que todo habia terminado

No nos vamos a casar – dijo viendo a la rubia que guardaba lo que acababa de comprar - es algo precipitado

Oh ya veo y entonces a que viniste Arnold – dijo helga sentandose en la mesa y ofreciendole una tasa de café al rubio

No sabia que decir, de alguna manera le parecia algo apresurado haber terminado con su novia e ir a pedirle a Helga que saliera con el

es solo que me di cuenta de que me gusta otra persona – dijo rojo – pero no se si a ella le guste todavía

y quires un consejo supongo? – suspiro – por que no vas y le dices que lo sientes y asi lo averiguas

Se paro para quedar frente a ella

se que es muy pronto para decirte esto pero … me gustas … no se desde cuando pero me gustas y quiero estar junto a ti … si es posible para siempre – dijo sonrojado.

Por su parte helga estaba de igual manera no se esperaba una declaracion de esa magnitud en ese momento y no después de resignarse que lo habia perdido por laila pero ahora estaba ahí enfre de ella y diciendole las palabras que siempre soño escuchar

Tu tambien me gustas arnold… pero muy pronto para que puedas pueda gritarle a los cuatro vientos que me gustas … - dijo sonrojada

Esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario para estar contigo Helga – se acerco para quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios – Te amo Geraldine - después le dio un beso primero suave y después mas apacionado.

Era una promesa de que estaria junto a ellos por siempre ….

Hola!!

Espero que les haya gustado es la primera historia que escribo de Hey Arnold asi que espero que sea de su agrado y dejen Rewies

Y el titulo es por que al principo estaba inspirada en la cancion de Esclavo de tus besos de David Bisbal y después cambio un poco asi que Gracias por leer *-*


End file.
